Bajar la Guardia
by Dramaaa
Summary: Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyanos, entra por primera vez en una cantina del núcleo imperial. Marginados, taberneros, prostitutas y soldados de élite se cruzan en su camino mientras busca a Radditz, Nappa y algo que echarse a la boca.


\- Bajar la guardia -

Por Dramaaa

Se dio cuenta de que estaba andando demasiado a prisa por los pasillos y se extrañó de sí mismo. Otra vez. Se dijo que aminorara, que no pasaba nada, que no fuera tan ridículo y que cualquiera podría verle casi correr del miedo. Miró hacia atrás y hacia delante con disimulo. Eso sí hubiera sido una vergüenza: que alguno de los que pululaban alrededor del Freezer como moscas le hubiera visto andar con rapidez hacia sus aposentos después de que hubiera estado con el emperador.

Ni que él tuviera miedo de ese lagarto. Por supuesto que no.

Cogió aire con fuerza queriendo que su corazón parara lo mismo que sus pies. Tenía que olvidar este momento que tanto le incomodaba y recapitular: Freezer le había felicitado por la operación. En eso se tenía que concentrar, en que era uno de esos escasos días en los que no había recibido ninguna queja por parte del emperador. Lo había hecho bien, sí. Sonrió con timidez y orgullo recordando la batalla. Radditz, Nappa y él, los tres saiyanos, encargándose de todo ese planeta gris y triste y que tanto beneficiaba estratégicamente al imperio. Tres años había estado Freezer detrás de ese maldita bola de ceniza, los tres años que sus habitantes se habían negado a firmar el convenio. Pobres ilusos.

Sí, lo había hecho bien. Y volvió a sonreír con recato.

Ah, qué ganas tenía de llegar a sus aposentos, ducharse y descansar. Seis días de purga sin apenas comida ni descanso digno conseguía que le costara disimular su cansancio. Mientras se duchaba le diría a Nappa que le trajera algo para cenar.

-Nappa.- le llamó por el transmisor a la vez que abría la puerta. Se quitó la armadura quejándose un poco por una pequeña herida en el costado. –Nappa.- volvió a llamarle esperando la rápida respuesta de su lacayo. Echó un vistazo a la herida. Vaya, no era ninguna tontería porque aún seguía supurando sangre. –Maldita sea.- se quejó al estudiarla con más tino. Ahora tendría que cosérsela. -¡Nappa!- gritó malhumorado.

¿Dónde se habría metido el gordo saiyano? ¿Le falla el transmisor o es que no lo tenía puesto? Gruñó en desacuerdo. Fuese lo que fuese, todo apuntaba a que no iba a tener su contingente de comida una vez salido de la ducha.

Intentó lo que menos le apetecía: -¡Radditz!- Sabía que si el mayor no estaba operativo, el ridículo tercera clase menos caso iba a hacer a su llamada. Y eso le ofuscó más: -¡Condenados cretinos! ¡Venid a mis aposentos enseguida!- gritó poniéndose en pie.

Nada. Suspiró mirando al suelo y poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Sabía dónde se encontraban. No había que ser muy listo para caer en que esos dos estúpidos estarían dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más bajos en la cantina de aquel sector. Ya lo estuvieron comentando entre risas en el viaje de vuelta al núcleo imperial: en cuanto llegasen, se emborracharían y disfrutarían con alguna furcia. Vegeta, cada vez que les escuchaba esas fanfarronadas, les mandaba callar aunque esta vez les dejó. El trabajo estaba hecho y además bien hecho. A él sólo le preocupaba la reacción de Freezer así que por esta vez les permitió algunas desfachateces, sin saber, claro está, que el ser benévolo iba a retrasar su cena.

Ahora se encontraba yendo malhumorado hacia la cantina, la cual nunca había pisado, sin parar de gruñir y deseando pillar a sus subalternos. Con una mirada de las suyas, les bastaría para entenderle. ¿Cómo se les ocurre quitarse el transistor? Cualquier guerrero digno sabía que eso no podía hacerse ni en época de sequía bélica, situación que era más que improbable estando a las órdenes de Freezer.

Y además tenía que ir a la cantina. Volvió a gruñir más fuerte haciendo que los que se cruzaban con él se apartasen y siguieran su camino. Nada en este mundo le apetecía menos que encontrarse en un mismo lugar con la mugre de capitanes, espías, soldados rasos, cortesanas, cuerpos de élite, consejeros, mediadores y demás basura que rodeaban a Freezer como un condenado sol. Los odiaba a todos sin condición. Seres patéticos sin ninguna motivación más allá que la de salvar sus insignificantes vidas.

Siguió las señalizaciones del transistor y allí llego, a la taberna del sector seis. Luces de color rojo indicaban el lugar y una cortina semitransparente lo separaba del exterior. Cuánta clase, pensó para sus adentros a la vez que abría el trozo de tela.

El ambiente recargado consiguió que se le dibujara una mueca de asco en el labio. Humo, gritos, risas, choque de jarras, un grupo de música al que parecía que nadie hacía caso y hedor, un hedor insoportable a sudor y patetismo le insufló las arterias y hasta ahí pudo llegar. Ni en un millón de años se mezclaría con tanto ser repugnante y con la guardia bajada. Qué desgraciados. Qué malos guerreros. Qué vergüenza.

A punto de darse la vuelta chocaron con él dos soldados:

-Eh, pequeño, mira por dónde vas.- le inquirió uno sin mirarle.

Arrugó la frente y los miró sin creérselo. ¿Le habían llamado pequeño? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le llamaba a él pequeño? En cuanto cruzó los ojos con los dos pareció que hubieran visto al mismo demonio.

-Príncipe Vegeta, discúlpeme.- le rogó inclinándose el primer desgraciado. Él levantó la barbilla aun disgustado.

-Señor, discúlpenos, no sabíamos que era usted.- le pidió igualmente el otro con el mismo ademán.

Qué cansado estaba para darles una lección, sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo. Cuando se preparó para darles su merecido pasó a su lado una camarera con una bandeja de carne y escuchó sus mismas entrañas implorar justicia con ellas primero.

Bajó el par de escalones que le separaba de la turba como quien baja al infierno, con recelo. Las necesidad más básica ganó a la existencia de los dos soldados impertinentes, los cuales alzaron levemente la mirada y salieron de allí aliviados porque el altivo Vegeta, un protegido del mismísimo emperador, les había ignorado tras su torpeza.

Cruzó los brazos y volvió a mirar el ambiente. Maldita sea, qué hambre tenía. ¿Dónde había que exigir su carne allí? Vio a un tipo que lo miró y siguió a lo suyo con otro, fumando y concentrados en un juego de cartas que los tenía absortos. Por lo visto no le había reconocido. Una suerte, pensó para sí. Qué pereza le daba aquello. En cuanto pillara a sus dos subalternos, eso sí, después de comer, les dejaría claro que no volvería a pasar por este trance tan bochornoso.

-Eh, tú, tráeme comida.- le dijo a una camarera que llevaba dos jarras.

-Enseguida, guapo.- le contestó ella sin mirarle. –Siéntate en la barra y te atiendo ahora mismo.

¿Guapo? ¿Quién era esa mujer para tutearle con ese descaro? Se sintió un poco ruborizado y miró a los lados por si alguno había oído lo dicho. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en un nivel de evasión bastante evidente, seguramente por el alcohol ingerido, así que poco caso hacían de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien sí que era una suerte. No tendría que hacerles desaparecer. Bastante había desfogado los días pasados como para hacerles caso ahora a ese grupo de indigentes mentales.

Fue hacia la barra, se sentó en un taburete y miró con recelo a los lados. Un tipo tenía la cabeza gacha a su derecha y otro, pequeño y gordo, a su izquierda, parecía querer aprovecharse de una fulana. Miró de reojo a la pareja y quitó la vista cuando vio que la mano de él subía por el muslo de ella. Qué desvergüenza.

-Bueno, guapo, ¿qué quieres que te ponga? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Cuzchimba, quizá?- La camarera anterior ya la tenía enfrente y le sonreía. Su prominente escote le saludaba igualmente y él inspiró con la mirada fija por un leve instante.

En ese momento, un tipo enorme con un parche en el ojo la interrumpió cogiéndola del brazo y apartándola un poco. Le susurró algo al oído y ella pareció asustarse a la vez que salía de la barra sin mirar atrás.

-Discúlpela.- le dijo el gigante al otro lado de la barra. –Le atenderé yo, príncipe Vegeta, ¿qué es lo que desea?

Vegeta lo miró con desgana. –¿Qué es cuzchimba?- le preguntó.

-Es un vino que hacemos aquí, muy popular entre los soldados. –le explicó mientras limpiaba un vaso. -¿Quiere que le ponga uno? Invita la casa.

¿Vino popular entre los soldados? Ni en un millón de años tomaría algo parecido. Miró hacia los lados y vio una bandeja con un animal asado encima. –Quiero eso.- le indicó señalando el gran plato.

Dicho y hecho. El jefe de aquel tugurio, como supuso Vegeta, se acercó a la mesa donde cuatro soldados estaban a punto de hincarle el diente y les quitó la bandeja sin previo aviso. Los cuatro empezaron a quejarse a gritos:

-Pero, Ono, ¿qué haces?- le inquirió uno poniéndose en pie.

-¡Devuélvenos nuestro uzu asado! ¡Lo hemos pagado ya!- dijo otro.

-Caballeros, este plato es de este señor que está en la barra.- se explicó el tabernero. Y sonriente se lo puso delante a Vegeta. –Usted va antes.- le dijo buscando complicidad con el príncipe. Éste parecía más pendiente de las quejas de los cuatro soldados hambrientos y los miraba con descaro.

-¿¡Y quién coño es…?- empezó a inquerir uno retándole con la mirada. Vegeta sonrió. Igual podría salir de ahí partiéndole la cara a alguno, tal y como se merecían todos esos mediocres, y este tipo iba a ser el elegido. Pero no, los otros tres lo sujetaron y lo sentaron. Se acercaron a su oído y, como supuso Vegeta, le explicarían la situación: el príncipe de los saiyanos, por muy excepcional que pudiera parecerles, era el que estaba sentado en la barra.

Comenzó a comer con ganas. Diablos, ese uzu estaba bueno. Igual no había sido un despropósito absoluto el haber llegado a ese lugar. Miró de nuevo hacia los lados y, efectivamente, todos seguían en sus menesteres. Una pequeña pelea al fondo pareció despertarlos de su letargo pero sólo fueron dos golpes. Alguno puso paz y se acabó. Ni los músicos habían parado con su sinfonía rítmica. Vio a dos mujeres bailar de manera indecorosa y a un grupo de hombres que las animaba a seguir con aquellos movimientos indecentes. Las observó pero al poco tiempo quitó la vista asqueado. Se centró de nuevo en su carne y un pequeño quejido le vino del otro lado de la barra. El tipo solitario que estaba con la cabeza gacha parecía hablarle.

-No voy a ser capaz, no voy a ser capaz.- musitaba compungido.

No le hizo caso y siguió comiendo.

-No puedo soportar tanta guerra, no voy a poder con una batalla más.- decía ahogado en un llanto.

Pocas cosas le daban más asco que los quejicas pero, por todos los diablos, después de seis días, ni ese tipo lastimoso y patético iba a molestarle en su riquísima cena.

-¿Eres soldado, verdad?- le preguntó el solitario levantando la vista hacia él. Ni una mirada recibió como respuesta. -¿Y cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo soportas tanta destrucción? –le preguntó desesperado.

Vegeta tragó y le contestó sin mirarle: -Hazle un bien al cosmos y suicídate.- le indicó volviendo a morder el uzu. No oyó nada en reproche, simplemente una leve llantina.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa.- escuchó a su espalda.

Sintió la arcada en cuanto reconoció la voz. Lo que le faltaba. Ni se giró para contestarle:

-¿Qué quieres, Guldo?

-La noticia ha corrido como la pólvora y he tenido que acercarme para comprobarlo: ¡el príncipe Vegeta mezclándose con la plebe! –exclamó divertido.

Paró su ingesta y levantó levemente la cabeza mirando hacia atrás de reojo. –Lo sorprendente es no haber visto tu gordo culo antes. –le reprobó con la misma intención.

Guldo hizo oídos sordos al insulto. –Venga, Vegeta, anímate a la fiesta que hemos montado.- le invitó el miembro de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu a la vez que se colocaba a su lado. –Me he enterado de que habéis purgado Ushtak por fin y eso hay que celebrarlo.

El matiz utilizado por Guldo no se le escapó. _Por fin_, había dicho entre risas. Maldito gordo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía destrozarle en ese momento. Se concentró en el último trozo de carne que quedaba y separó la silla para largarse de allí lo antes posible. En cuanto se giró vio a la chica que tenía Guldo cogida por la cintura y la observó por dos segundos con interés. Poca ropa, buen cuerpo, limpia y un olor que por un instante le pareció perturbador; una cortesana de las poco económicas, supuso. Ella le sonrió y él apartó la mirada.

-¡Pero no te enfades, príncipe!- continuó con la sorna el del cuerpo de élite ajeno a la mirada del príncipe a su acompañante. -¡Tus soldaditos lo están celebrando muy bien!

Radditz y Nappa. Ahí volvió la rabia. Apretó los puños y le inquirió mirándole: -¿Dónde están?

-¿Que dónde están?- intervino con retórica Guldo a la vez que se reía. –Se han montado su fiestecita privada ahí arriba. –Y señaló unas escaleras al lado de la barra.

Fijo la vista en los cochambrosos escalones. Era evidente a dónde conducían y se pensó si merecía la pena todo aquello por dar con sus lacayos.

-Ánimo, ya eres casi un hombre. –le susurró Guldo con sorna.

Vegeta soltó un soplido corto y sonrió ladeando los labios: -Más de lo que tú lo serás nunca, gordo.- le soltó enfilando la escalera y sin mirar atrás.

El miembro de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu lo miró con resquemor. –Maldito principito. –No soportaba los aires que se daba el condenado saiyano. Le conocía desde hacía varios años y, pese a que Freezer les había avisado de que no le tocaran ni un pelo, cada momento que coincidía con él aumentaban las ganas de darle su merecido.

Escuchó de fondo las quejas de Guldo pero no hizo caso. Subió con pesadez la empinada escalera, oscura y hedionda. En el primer rellano vio a una pareja besarse apasionadamente y pasó de largo mirándolos de soslayo. Eso sí le ponía nervioso pero, por todos los diablos, tenía que encontrar a sus lacayos y darles una paliza por haber hecho que él alternara con toda aquella mugre de personajes. Le daba igual lo que se encontrara pese a que tenía sus sospechas.

Pasó al lado de una mujer que intentó tocarle: -Hola, pequeño, ¿quieres pasarlo bien?- le susurró mientras se abanicaba.

Otra vez le llamaban pequeño. La miró con desprecio mientras se apartaba. Ya no era un niño, ¿por qué le llamaban pequeño? Si era por su estatura, bien podría hacer desaparecer hasta al más gigante.

Se adentró en el pasillo y se encontró que a ambos lados existían umbrales tapados con cortinas. Definitivamente, había que tener un gusto repugnante y andar bastante desesperado para intimar detrás de esas cortinas. Podría haber gritado el nombre de los saiyanos y seguramente habrían salido raudos de las habitaciones donde se encontraran pero no lo hizo.

Prefirió agudizar el oído por si oía a alguno de esos dos memos. Pasó por una puerta y oyó los gritos de placer de una mujer. Asomó su ojo y por la rendija no pudo ver nada. Los gritos provenían de un lado de la habitación imposible de visualizar si no era apartando la cortina.

Inspiró con fuerza y siguió andando. La cortina de la izquierda estaba bien cerrada y no se oía nada. Continuó caminando con sigilo. De repente, una mujer salió desnuda riéndose de una de las habitaciones seguida por un soldado mayor, cruzaron el pasillo y entraron en otro cuarto aturrullados y entre risas.

Volvieron los nervios y se enfadó en demasía. Él no tendría que estar ahí, fisgando. Chistó y pensó en gritar de una vez por todas, sin embargo, esta vez tampoco lo hizo.

Otros pasos sigilosos y a su derecha creyó oír la risa de Radditz. Se inclinó un poco hacia ese lado y sí, ahí estaba la carcajada socarrona y desproporcionada del tercera clase. Se separó un poco y arrugó la nariz. Se iba a enterar por fin de todo el mal que le había causado hoy el muy inepto por no estar a su disposición.

Y de repente, oyó el gemido de una mujer dentro. Miró al suelo y dudó pero finalmente no pudo contener la curiosidad y asomó un ojo por entre la rendija que separaba la pared de la cortina.

Y entonces la vio de frente: una mujer desnuda sentada encima de Radditz movía las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, sonriéndole, acariciándole, mientras sus pechos bamboleaban al aire, descubiertos. Parecía vigorosa, disfrutando del momento, sudaba, gemía y sonreía con los ojos cerrados sin parar de hacer ese movimiento que al príncipe le pareció hipnótico.

Tragó saliva con dureza. Nunca había visto a una mujer así. Lo había escuchado alguna que otra vez de Radditz y Nappa y, aunque al principio no les ponía atención, de un tiempo a esta parte tenía que reconocer que había algo en esas zafias historias que le intrigaba.

Era por las mujeres, obviamente, seres extrañísimos al que siempre había visto como molestos y que ahora conseguían que se pusiera nervioso. Por todos los diablos, hasta una fulana como la que acompañaba a Guldo le había incomodado. ¿Por qué olía de ese modo tan perturbador? Por un momento se imaginó a esa cortesana encima de él y se excitó. Lo notó en todo su cuerpo. ¿Sería tan malo que él tuviera sexo con alguna mujer aunque fuera sólo una vez? Fue entonces cuando miró a la cara la ramera de Radditz y la vio sonriendo directamente hacia él. Le había pillado curioseando. Abrió los ojos en demasía y se apartó pegando su cuerpo a la pared del pasillo. Qué vergüenza, qué escándalo. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez y reaccionó como supo:

-¡Radditz!- gritó con rabia, más para sí mismo que para su lacayo.

-Mierda…- oyó desde dentro. -¡Sí, Vegeta! –exclamó entre sábanas.

Tuvo que controlar su respiración. Qué asco sentía de sí mismo. –¡Encuentra a Nappa y dirígete a la sala de entrenamiento número once! –pronunció con severidad.

-¡Enseguida, señor!

La vergüenza pudo con la excitación y bajó apresurado las escaleras. Empujó a la pareja del rellano para que se apartaran de su camino sin ni siquiera mirarles de soslayo. Ya abajo, se cruzó con Guldo y éste sonrió al verle pasar:

-¡Vaya, príncipe! ¡Qué poco has durado! –rió con ganas mientras asía a su fulana de la cintura.

Vegeta ni lo miró pero cruzó la vista con la ramera que volvió a sonreírle. Salió de ese antro convencido de que jamás volvería allí, tanto como que nunca dejaría que el sexo volviera a intrigarle. Es para sucios débiles, se dijo, y él era un príncipe con muchas importantes batallas que luchar y no podía bajar la guardia. Algo que de primeras le hacía sentirse confundido no era bienvenido en su metódica vida. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Esa noche, después de una intensa pelea que dejó a sus subalternos doloridos, soñó con la ramera de Guldo, desnuda sobre él, realizando los mismos movimientos que la de Radditz. Un ser infinitamente inferior sobre él, llevándolo por donde quería, arrastrándolo hacia la perdición de un guerrero: la guardia bajada. Se levantó asqueado y excitado.

Guldo, Radditz, Nappa y todos los demás que no merecían la pena caían en esas trampas para enclenques de mente. El príncipe de los saiyanos, no.

Qué vergüenza.


End file.
